Buddy Bondage
by chibi-onna1
Summary: One shot. Title says it all. Rated for sex. If you don't like, don't read.


Disclaimer: Mine? Nah. Hers. *points to Minekura Kazuya-sensei*  
  
A/N: OH MY GOD!!!! I ACTUALLY WROTE THIS!!!! *faints* Honestly... I never planned to post this, but some circumstances just had to pop up... *looks significantly at sempai* *sigh* demo, daijoubu... daijoubu... i'll live... no biggie...  
  
Warning: Lemon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Buddy Bondage  
  
"ALRIGHT!" shouted Katsuragi. "Today is buddy day!!!"  
  
The others looked at each other in confusion.  
  
"Buddy day? What the hell is that?" snorted Tokitou.  
  
"Oh don't you know? It's the day when people find buddies and spend it together trying to know each other better!!! To bond with them, so to speak..."  
  
A thoughtful expression was on Kubota's face. "Hmmmm. Never heard of it..."  
  
Katsuragi was stunned. How could they not know? After a few moments of careful contemplation, it finally dawned on her. "Oooooohhhhh, riiiiigggghhhhtt.... It was my old school's tradition... Demo, the EC can adopt it, right? Right?" She hopefully sought for their approval.  
  
The others looked amused, Tokitou looked annoyed, and Kubota looked VERY interested.  
  
Kubota shrugged. "Anything's fine by me..."  
  
"YATTA!!!! Arigatou, Kubota-kun!!!!"  
  
Kubota responded with nothing but a chuckle.  
  
Fujisawa raised his hand. "How do we pick our buddies?" He asked, eyeing Kubota.  
  
"We draw lots!!!! It's more exciting that way..." she answered.  
  
"Oh..." he looked crestfallen.  
  
He wasn't the only one, though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Katsuragi enthusiastically prepared small pieces of colored paper, getting a pair each for red and yellow, and making three for blue. When she finished, she put them all in a small box, swirling it around to mix the papers well.  
  
"Okay, guys, it's ready!" she announced.  
  
They all flocked around the box that held their fate for the day ahead of them. Some of them prayed fervently; the remaining didn't really care. Curious, perhaps, but uncaring nonetheless. Katsuragi was just plain ecstatic.  
  
"Okay, since there's seven of us, there will be two pairs and a group of three. That okay with you guys?" without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Each of us picks a piece of paper from the box. Don't show your paper to anyone unless everybody has picked theirs... You know, to keep the suspense. I'll go first."  
  
She clenched the paper in her fist so no one would be able to see. The others followed suit. Fujisawa was praying even harder now. "Please let it be Kubota, please let it be Kubota..." he beseeched to the gods.  
  
Tokitou had one thought reverberating in his head like a mantra. "Not Fujisawa. Not Fujisawa. Not Fujisawa..." and so on and so forth.  
  
It wasn't obvious, but Kubota was longing to be someone's buddy for the day. If he got his wish, things would prove to be very interesting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The gods above were quietly assessing the situation at that particular room. The prayers, mantras and wishes were deafening in that specific area. A particularly mischievous goddess swayed all the others in following her will. The show would not, in any way, be boring. Not if she could help it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Fujisawa looked at his pick. It was yellow. He looked around and found Katsuragi waving her paper for all to see. *BLEEP! PRAYER REJECTED*  
  
Tokitou sighed with relief when he saw Katsuragi making a beeline for Fujisawa. *BLEEP! MANTRA TOO STRONG TO BE IGNORED*  
  
Kubota looked at his paper and immediately sought out its pair. His eyes landed on something red. It was clutched in Tokitou's gloved hand. *BLEEP! WISH GRANTED DUE TO GODDESS INTERVENTION*  
  
The megane went to his partner and slung his arm over the latter's shoulders.  
  
"Ne, Tokitou-kun....." he breathed in his ear, "I guess we're partners yet again...."  
  
"Stop that, Kubo-chan, it tickles!" Tokitou said, squirming.  
  
"Maa, maa...."  
  
Suddenly, they heard the intercom being switched on.  
  
"TO ALL STUDENTS, TEACHERS AND STAFF, WE HAVE RECEIVED NEWS OF A SUPER TYPHOON HEADING TOWARDS JAPAN. ALL CLASSES WILL BE CANCELED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. EVERYONE IS ADVISED TO GO INTO THE SAFETY OF THEIR HOMES."  
  
Tokitou, being the child that he was, jumped and whooped with joy.  
  
Katsuragi smiled. "That means we have all day to ourselves and our buddies!"  
  
Kubota looked thoughtful. Again. "Indeed...." said he.  
  
"Ne, Kubo-chan! Let's go home and change first! I wanna go to the arcade today!!!"  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Ikuzo."  
  
The wheels were turning in the taller boy's head. He had the perfect plan. Now, he only needed the weather to cooperate.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"THIS FUCKIN' SUCKS!" Tokitou was pulling his hair out due to extreme irritation. Here he was, expecting a nice day out with the arcade machines, but the weather just had to go and screw it all up. Some luck he had.  
  
He briefly considered having a go on the PS2, but he was just not in the mood to hold the controller. Arcades had joysticks and the like. He needed a little change every now and then.  
  
"Maa, maa.... We could just stay indoors and do... other stuff," Kubota tried to console his friend... Or so it seemed.  
  
"But it's so boring! What could we possibly do?!" Tokitou whined.  
  
"Fun stuff." Kubota smiled. Tokitou gave him a questioning look. "We could get started on the new EC tradition..." he trailed off.  
  
Tokitou cocked an eyebrow. "You're actually serious about that stuff?!" He got a cheerful nod for that. "Well, it could be fun..." Kubota supplemented the gesture.  
  
A sigh of resignation. "Fine... It's not as if we've got anything better to do, anyway..."  
  
Good kitty.  
  
Kubota moved towards the couch and sat next to Tokitou. "We're best friends, right?" he asked, draping an arm over his companion's shoulders.  
  
"Of course," Tokitou automatically answered.  
  
"Then why don't we try to know each other better, hmm?" Again, his breath caressed his best friend's ear.  
  
"Uhh... w-why not?" came the answer. Not that he's claustrophobic, but wasn't Kubota a tad bit too close?  
  
"Okay, let's start with.... How's your love life? Anyone special?" he moved closer still.  
  
Was it just him, or was it getting hotter every second? Tokitou blushed at the question. "He can't know! How could he?!" he thought, panicked.  
  
"Uhh... I-I guess..." he said.  
  
As if someone pushed a stop button, Kubota halted any further advances. No, he wasn't shocked; much less surprised. He looked absolutely *livid*. Just about ready to kill.  
  
"Who could it be?" His voice never betrayed his inner turmoil.  
  
"A... um.... it's... uh..." Tokitou was fiddling with his thumbs. How could he tell Kubota of his true feelings? Would he reject him? Think less of him? Kick him out of the apartment? "Um... a s-secret?" A blush slowly made its way to his cheeks.  
  
Thunder boomed from a distance.  
  
That was it. The final straw. Nothing could explain what Kubota Makoto did next. So much was his emotion that he let it take over his actions.  
  
Such is the power of jealousy.  
  
Without warning, Kubota crushed his lips to Tokitou's with bruising force.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Too stunned to react, Tokitou was left motionless, helpless to the violent rape his lips were subjected to. Tokitou wasn't able to think. It didn't register in his mind that it was Kubota who was gripping his arms tightly. It didn't register that it was his Kubo-chan who was kissing him. He never felt the pleasure... Only pain. He struggled and tried his hardest to get away.  
  
Get away.  
  
Just get away.  
  
He couldn't, though. The arms trapping him were too strong. He was scared.... No, he was terrified. Hot tears welled in his eyes, threatening to escape any second. He wasn't able to, nor did he try to stop a whimper from coming out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A whimper.  
  
Cutting through the silence like a knife through live flesh.  
  
Making it's way to Kubota's ears.  
  
He recognized it for what it was, and immediately realized what he was doing. He separated himself from Tokitou and looked at him. Guilt and horror mixed on Kubota's face.  
  
How could he have done it?  
  
How could he, when he promised himself that he would never scare Tokitou? That he would never even dream of hurting him?  
  
Just proves that promises are meant to be broken.  
  
"Tokitou.... I'm sorry.... Sshh, don't cry," he said in the most soothing voice that would ever come from him. He tentatively caressed the other boy's cheeks to wipe the tears away. A sharp pain shot through his heart when Tokitou flinched from the contact. He shrugged it off and continued to whisper comforting words to calm the frightened kitten. He enveloped the other in another hug; this time, it was toned down from a heated embrace to a warm one.  
  
Tokitou finally stopped crying. He sniffled and snuggled closer to the body that cuddled him. A hand was stroking small circles on his back, giving him much needed comfort.  
  
After a while, Kubota pulled away and faced Tokitou. The latter averted his eyes. He didn't want to face him yet. Kubota took Tokitou's chin between his thumb and his index finger, forcing the other to look him in the eye. He sighed. Perhaps now's the time to put everything out into the open.  
  
Tokitou slowly raised his eyes from the floor to look at Kubota's dark orbs. What happens now? Obviously, things can't go back to how they used to be. He stayed silent, waiting for his friend to make the first move.  
  
Kubota finally spoke. "I... Tokitou.... Look, I'm sorry about what happened just now... I didn't mean to scare you like that... It's just that.... I was so damned jealous!" There! He said it.  
  
Tokitou was slightly taken aback from the sudden revelation. His heart rate increased a bit, but his fear was wearing away.  
  
"Who is it, Tokitou, who?" he asked.  
  
Tokitou searched Kubota's eyes and found urgency and... desperation?  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Tokitou waited patiently.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Was he hearing this right? Did Kubota really say that? That he loved him?  
  
"I-"  
  
"Now you answer my question. Who is it?" Kubota cut him off. This time, he didn't even bother to hide his jealous tone.  
  
"It... It's you." He was blushing.  
  
It was barely a whisper, but Kubota heard. And how he reveled in this new feeling. This unexplainable euphoria. His heart was soaring with triumph and pride; all his doubts were washed away with relief.  
  
He pulled Tokitou nearer, and gave him a slow, sweet kiss. Full of love and tenderness. He was trying his hardest to relay to his partner that he wanted him, he cared for him, that he loved him.  
  
This time, Tokitou even leaned into the kiss, savoring it now that he knew. All uncertainties were erased with that simple and direct confession. All fear erased by love.  
  
Again, Kubota pulled away. "Would you let me...?" He made a mistake once, and he wasn't about to blow it up again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Still a bit dazed, Tokitou nodded and was swept by a single movement. Later, they were in Kubota's room. He had carried him. Kubota laid him on the bed and kissed him again. It intensified with passion as seconds ticked by, both being slowly aroused by the action. Kubota's lips descended slowly. Down to his neck, where he licked and sucked where he felt it necessary. Down to his firm and muscled chest, where he teased the nipples till they were hard and taut from all the attention. Down to his navel, where Kubota dipped his tongue. And down to the hard erect package that was Tokitou's.  
  
Tokitou never would have imagined that he could feel such pleasure from such ministrations. He mewled when Kubota sucked at his neck, moaned when he teased and sucked his nipples, purred when his lover made a trail downwards with his tongue. Where had all his clothes gone? Oh well, it wasn't important now, was it? His breath hitched when Kubota licked his tip. He looked at his lover, who was looking at him, apparently amused.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" he teased.  
  
Tokitou just grunted in reply and gasped as Kubota swallowed him whole. He gripped the sheets tightly, trying his hardest not to buck. It wasn't needed, though, as Kubota was pinning his hips firmly on the bed.  
  
Faster, slower, tongue spiralling up and down his shaft, hot, so hot, he was burning... Tight, deliciously tight, that mouth... Oh, those hands that kept playing with his balls... He was nearing completion. He knew it. He could feel it. His hands were tangled with the now messy hair adorning the head of his love.  
  
"Aaah... K-kubo-chan... Faster... No.. Yes! Uhn....."  
  
Ah, the kitten was making things *harder* for him, making all those little sounds, arching his back that way, tasting so damned good... And yes, his pet was going to come soon... A few more thrusts, a few more sucks and there... Cum shot out of Tokitou and it all went straight into Kubota's mouth. He swallowed almost the whole lot, leaving some residue in his mouth for his lover to taste.  
  
Tokitou cried out Kubota's name and fell back. Whew! he could get used to this... He closed his eyes and was surprised that Kubota kissed him, enabling him to taste himself. The bittersweet flavor mingled with Kubota's chocolate and Tokitou's strawberry.  
  
After a while, Kubota got up and went to his cabinet. Tokitou, still on the bed, wondered what his Kubo-chan was doing.  
  
Kubota closed the closet door, hiding his hands behind his back. He went to Tokitou and kissed him with renewed fervor. Their tongues battled and fenced with each other, exploring the other's mouth yet again. Kubota's hands trailed over Tokitou's arms all the while, raising them up over his head. Satisfied, Kubota wrenched his lips away and looked at his handiwork.  
  
"What the--" Tokitou thought. He tried to grab Kubota's head to make those lips kiss him again, but to no avail. He couldn't move his hands. He looked up and found that he was conveniently tied up to the posts of the headboard. Well what do you know. What does Kubota need leather straps for?  
  
"K-kubo-chan?"  
  
But he was already gone.  
  
Tokitou's face fell. Was he that bad that Kubota would tie him up so he couldn't get near him anymore? Wasn't he good enough? Why?  
  
He soon got his answer when Kubota arrived bearing gifts.  
  
Chocolate syrup.  
  
Strawberries.  
  
Whipped cream.  
  
Ah... So sinfully good.  
  
He put them all on the side table and stood before Tokitou, making sure the other boy saw him completely. He began to undress. Slowly.. Surely.. He looked directly at the flushing boy's eyes.. Saw them darken with passion and desire as each article of clothing went off.  
  
Completely naked, he crawled over to Tokitou, kneeling so that his thighs were on either side of his lover's head. He reached for the syrup and applied some to his hardness. Precum was already threatening to drip, and the extra weight of the syrup helped it fall down on Tokitou's lips.  
  
A pink tongue licked the mixture on his lips, and soon found it to be quite addicting. The tongue shamelessly sought out the source, which was hovering just over his face. He succeeded in making contact.  
  
One could say that Kubota Makoto was surprised when Tokitou's tongue connected with his skin. He didn't know his tongue was that long... Hmmm... just another interesting fact, filed away for better and future use. He didn't waste time and put whipped cream on his length. He also added more chocolate, and to top things up, he placed a strawberry somewhere in the middle. He lowered himself to give his koi his very own recipe for dessert.  
  
Like a clean-loving little kitty, Tokitou lapped it all up, also taking his partner whole, not caring if it pushed through his throat. Up, down, up, down. Kubota fucked his lover's mouth. A low growl escaped his throat, and made the hairs at the back of Tokitou's neck stand on end. Before he could come, he dislodged himself from that warm cavern and put some chocolate on three of his fingers. He fed the confection to the hungry mouth. When the chocolate was completely gone and his fingers were adequately slick, Kubota moved back and spread Tokitou's legs.  
  
One then two then three. The fingers worked their magic and soon, Tokitou was writhing in pleasure as Kubota has found his lover's g-spot.  
  
The selfish little feline whined as the fingers left him feeling empty. He cussed at his inability to do anything about it, as he was bound quite securely on the bed. He took it back, though. Because nothing could ever make him feel as complete as when Kubota entered him. He relaxed his muscles and waited for the pain to subside. When it finally did, the speed and intensity increased to breaking point. They moved together, gaining optimum access to each other in every way. Kubota's hand stroked Tokitou's weeping member, and soon Kubota let out a series of grunts. Tokitou, on the other hand, made as much maddening noise as humanly possible. In a matter of a few seconds, they both climaxed and found their release.  
  
Kubota got his now limp member out of his lover. He slipped in next to Tokitou and took the leather straps off.  
  
"Aishiteru..."  
  
"Aishiteru, Kubo-chan."  
  
They snuggled for a little while before curiosity got the cat.  
  
"What was that for?" Tokitou asked breathlessly, referring to the leather straps.  
  
"Buddy Bondage," was the simple reply.  
  
Tokitou grinned.  
  
Feeling quite sated, the couple fell into a deep sleep, comforted, loved and laid.  
  
Outside, the rain pitter-pattered to give a somewhat comforting sound to those who need it.  
  
~*owari*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Uh... That was weird. *passes out* Please, r&r... 


End file.
